Wake Me Up
by HFaith
Summary: songfic. maybe not so great. but i put it here anyway, and um..... first fic...


magic night rayearth fanfic. first fic, song fic. this fic is a songfic. i picked the song   
  
bring me to life by evanescense for this fic. this is kinda what i interpreted from the song.  
  
okay, let's start shall we?   
  
----------------------------------  
  
wake me up  
  
..;/''\;...  
  
there he sit, in the corner of his dark room. with no light other than the night's moon.  
  
-------------------;;;;;;;;;;;------------  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors   
  
-----------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;------------  
  
his head bowed in disgrace. in utter defeat.  
  
with the memories flashing withing his mind.  
  
-----------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;------------------  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb  
  
------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;----------  
  
hikaru, smiling at him...  
  
hikaru, caring....  
  
hikaru seated a little farther than he wanted her to be, yet still near him.  
  
but it was all over...  
  
that night, when he was about to give hikaru a wreath of flowers from a little girl,  
  
he saw nova. in her room. haunting hikaru and pulling her into her dimension through the   
  
mirror. he tried to save her, but it was too late. he faced her mirror. to see nova. laughing.  
  
at her triumph and at him. then she vanished.  
  
-----------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------  
  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere   
  
cold   
  
until you find it there and lead  
  
---------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------  
  
no! he wasn't just about to give her up! he was going after her. even if guru cleff was going   
  
to stop him. no! no matter what! he was going to get her back! he balled his fists and   
  
stood in one graceful swoop and ran to hikaru's room. he opened her door and faced the   
  
mirror. he raised his hand and touched the mirror. and entered it. determined to save   
  
hikaru.  
  
------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------  
  
it back home  
  
----;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;------------  
  
he landed on an unseen floor. a mystical dimension.   
  
he looked around. then a laugh was heard.  
  
-----;;;;;;;;;;;;;--------------------  
  
(wake me up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(can't wake up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
---------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------  
  
he could feel his anger rising. memories of her taking hikaru away  
  
coming back. and also the feeling of helplessness that came the same time.  
  
------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------------------  
  
(wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(can't wake up)  
  
before i come undone  
  
(save me)  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------  
  
he sheathed his sword tilting it towards the voice. infront of him appeared nova.  
  
with a haughty smile that made him want to loose his control ad just slash away.  
  
but it was not very good idea. nova was also smart and that was not a good thing.  
  
she laughed another. then looked at him wth a smirk. then a firey sword appeared in her   
  
palm and she grabbed it and tilted it towards him.  
  
----------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-----------------------------  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
---------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------------  
  
"lantis, you came for me. how sweet. i never thought you'd be so thoughtful."  
  
"."  
  
"or maybe it's my little hostage you came for."  
  
"."  
  
"well either way, you'll still see me. i'm hikaru, too. but i guess you already know that."  
  
"."  
  
"fine! be that way! i guess i'll just have to kill you!"  
  
--------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------  
  
bring me to life  
  
---------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------------  
  
he charged at her with a battle cry, (we mute here! i dunno seems nice witht the pose in  
  
the song.) a fight began. they were as quick as lightning. yet their defenses were great!  
  
noone managed to hit anyone. they kept at it.  
  
--------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------  
  
(wake me up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(can't wake up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(can't wake up)  
  
before i come undone  
  
(save me)  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
----------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------  
  
until nova had a chance and sliced on his left leg. he gained a cut. they stopped.  
  
she laughed once again seeing his blood spill. then she snapped her fingers. he looked up.  
  
his eyes widened, hikaru was standing in a glass coffin. (you know, like snow white except  
  
hers is standing up.) eyes closed. asleep was she. peacefully asleep in that glass coffin.  
  
---------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-----------------------  
  
(bring me to life)  
  
i've been livin' a lie  
  
there's nothin' inside  
  
(bring me to life)  
  
------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-----------------------  
  
this sent his rage on full and he did another battle cry, ( yet mute again! hehehe!) and   
  
started another fight. this time nova was frowning. things aren't looking up. he seemed even   
  
faster now. and his control was limited by his rage.  
  
----------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------------  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling   
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
------------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-----------------  
  
he gained another cut. but now on his right shoulder. he paused and stared at hikaru's  
  
form. looking at her like he wanted her to be the last thing he would see before he died.  
  
like he was beging her to wake up. then all his memories of her flashed back even clearer   
  
now.   
  
-----------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------------  
  
  
  
a tear slid down her cheek. she was asleep yet she was crying...  
  
he fought again. not caring of his wounds. he had to rescue her. and yet again nova   
  
fought equally well.  
  
----------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;--------------------------  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
---------------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;--------------------  
  
"you're not gonna win this lantis. just give up and be mine."  
  
"."  
  
"stop trying to defend her and come to me instead!"  
  
------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-----------------------  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
-------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;------------------------------  
  
"never..." he spoke.  
  
hikaru somehow heard and her eyes opened wide just like nova.  
  
-----------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------------------------  
  
bring me to life  
  
--------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;------------  
  
"alright. have it your way!"  
  
they contnue to fight. while in the fight,   
  
lantis got to push her sword upwards and away   
  
from her defense stance  
  
-------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-------------  
  
(wake me up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(can't wake up)  
  
wake me up inside  
  
(save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(can't wake up)  
  
before i come undone  
  
(save me)  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
----------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------  
  
he got a chance and stabbed her stomach. she instantly froze.  
  
she dropped her sword. she knelt to her knees. she held onto the sword and looked up  
  
at him. he was panting. she looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"lantis, you are so divine..." she cupped his cheak and reached up to kiss him, but then  
  
she vanished...  
  
-------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------  
  
ohhh.... (i've been living a lie... there's nothing inside)  
  
-------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;---------------------  
  
he summoned his lightning and it shattered her coffin. he saw hikaru shake and quiver.  
  
he smiled weakly and she ran to him. crying in his arms.  
  
------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------------  
  
bring me to life......  
  
---------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------------------  
  
he wrapped his arms around her. closing his eyes, he engulfed himself in her warmth.  
  
"thank you..." she whispered  
  
he smile but didin't reply..... 


End file.
